Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a pump, more specifically, to a plunger assembly for cement pumps and other pump designs.
Description of the Related Art
In drilling and completion of a well, cement is pumped into an annulus between a wellbore casing and a subterranean surface. Once the cement is set, the cement can support and protect the wellbore casing from exterior corrosion and pressure changes. A cement pump having a power end and a fluid end may be used to pump the cement into the annulus. During operation, cross-contamination of fluids between the power end and the fluid end can lead to pump failure.
Thus, there is a need for improved pump designs.